cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Blaster Blade
Trial Deck: Blaster Blade An elite knight of the standing army, the "Royal Paladins" of the "United Sanctuary's" Holy Nation. He is a close friend and confidant to the great King of Knights, Alfred. Capable of drawing out the full potential of his powers using the sword-type weapon "Blaster Blade", which can turn "courage" into "power", and being only one of the knights that is capable of doing so, he shares the name of the weapon he carries. Promo Cards (12/12/2012) The hero of the holy nation, "United Sanctuary", he is a knight of the light with a heart of justice and inexhaustible courage. During a fight against a powerful foe, he awoke even greater power inside himself, becoming the legendary "Vanguard" said to be able to lead all the people on the planet Cray. However, he was taken surprise by a mysterious force that suddenly attacked from another dimension, and was sealed in an unknown dimension along with the two other legendary heroes. As a result, the Gold Paladins are trying to help them. Meanwhile, the Dragon Empire has taken different actions, but with the same purpose. And the ancient navy has been investigating the situation thoroughly. The end is finally coming for this battle of different desires and expectations, that has come be known as "The War of Liberation". Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (November 2014 Issue) 'After the War' Nature of great fertility. High levels of mana. Appropriate level of science. They are the possessions of one of the six nations of Cray, United Sanctuary. Its capital was filled with crowds, in constrast of the deep stillness days before. "So peaceful." Leaning against the terrace of the canteen and murmuring the sentence was "Marron", a member of the Second Regular Army "Gold Paladin". "You're right." His murmur was quickly responded by "Llew", a knight and a "Liberator" who is also of the Second Regular Army. "It's almost like a dream that we just took part in a war." "I heard the same sentence from you after the war before, haven't I?" "...Hasn't Gareth come yet?" Chatting and gossiping purposelessly, the two were watching the entrance of the canteen, but there wasn't a sign that the person they were waiting had come. "What is 'Link Joker' anyways?" "How could I (Llew) know something you (Marron) don't know?" "You're speaking the truth." "Hey." Neglecting the complaining Llew, Marron spoke while peering into the sky. "After the commander-in-chief was defeated, most of them ceased activities instead of retreating." "They looked like puppets whose strings were severed. Though some of the seemingly high-ranked ones did still move." "Those stopped soldiers did survive, but..." "After that, they became black dust one by one, and the last unit disappeared from the Sanctuary several months ago. Isn't it?" "Gareth! I missed you!" "You are as usual, I see." Appearing in the canteen was Gareth, who was dressed casually for easy movement instead of the armor he usually wore. He was said to be the right-hand man of "Ezel", the hero of "Liberation War". "You're speaking some serious stuff. What a waste of our leisure." "This guy (Marron) started the discussion. Can you (Gareth) fix his bad habits of speaking whenever he thinks?" "But that's Marron's forte of speaking without tiring." Marron made a cough-like sound, and his eyes shone with a light of "I want to speak my thoughts". "After that, I heard a shocking report from the geological inspection team. They said strange chemicals were found in the soil of the Sanctuary." "Just after that...wasn't that the reason the security level of the nation was raised?" "Of course we would stay alert. For that chemical was also found in the blood of Link Joker's soldiers." "...!? What!" Gareth stood with a loud sound of "Bang", who attracted unfriendly eye sights. The interest of the surroundings were only lowered when Gareth sat again with embarrassment. "...My apologies. Please continue." "Sorry, it seems that I should have started with the conclusions first. This case has been resolved." "Really?" "Yeah. Though their blood is of a structure not found on Cray, there's no problem of touching their blood, and it isn't causing serious pollution. The inspection continues, but there's nothing we can do, so the security level returns to normal." "I had thought the order was unnatural, but that's something I couldn't expect." "I had been forced to wake up when I was sleeping that time..." Facing the yawning Llew and the considering Gareth, Marron spoke, "From this...." "...my hypothesis is... Could they be trying to melt into this planet?" "So out of the common...But, why would they do this?" "A mark, perhaps? For their comrades whom we don't know of their location. Because now they have lost two times, they tried to use this as a sign of danger, as if saying 'this planet is dangerous'. Just my hypothesis, though." "Likely a programmed action for those who lost the commanders and the means of returning to base." "Yeah, perhaps you're right. For they aren't things with bonds or trust." "But that's my pessimism to think that's a sign of danger." "There's the possibility that they do so to mark their prey, are you speaking this?" "Yes, it can be considere...eh!" "L, Lady Salome!?" ---- "I'm surprised. I didn't expected Lady Salome to come here." "May I ask what happened to Julia?" "I caught her this morning." "What has she done..." "She was caught sneaking into the Grandmaster's bedroom with a marker pen. Likely, she wanted to draw on the Grandmaster's face." "What a child." "I've sent her to Camille for extra training today." Salome answered with unchanged facial expressions, enjoying her black tea before the meal. On the other hand, Marron, Llew and Gareth couldn't truly relax for they were shocked by the emergence of the unexpected guest. "But, why come here, Lady Salome?" "You may simply call me Salome because this is private time. I came here because Julia shouted grudgingly the name of this shop as well as your names when she was caught. Because I am one of the reasons for her absence, I came here as her substitute." "Y, You're so conscientious, Lady Salome." The hand of Gareth, holding the cup, was trembling. Because he came from the "Red Lion Corps" where most of the members are male, he isn't familiar with dealing with ladies. To make things worse, Salome is a princess of Elves, making him ever so nervous. "You may simply call me Salome. Also, you don't need to use honorifics. Just speak as usual." "I understand, L, Lady...." "Call me Salome." "S...Salome." After the exchange of words, Salome drank a bit more tea, smiling while watching the exhausted Gareth, the troubled Marron and the envious-looking Llew. ---- Chatting and enjoying the served food, the aura of nervousness was eased. Only Gareth could not speak without using honorifics and had to be admonished several times, but they just treated this as a casual running joke. "But that's my fortune to come here. Because I have something to hear from you all, who have traveled to other nations for post-war rejuvenation and inspection." "With us?" (This is Llew, who uses "ore" in kanji) "Yes. I want to hear your comments about the other countries after the war." "I see. Let's start with mine." Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Marron stood up from his huge chair for giants. "Marron, you went to Star Gate, right?" "Yes, I was invited and guided by the 'Dimensional Robos'. They treated me very well, possibly because the close relationship between Star Gate and our nation." "And how about the aftermath of the war?" "Almost all the ruins of the war have been repaired. Perhaps they could complete the restoration before us." "There is the Nova Grappler over there. Is this the reason?" "Part of the reasons, I would say. The robots resembling the heavy vehicles are repairing the roads and buildings very quickly. They contributed a lot to the restoration." ---- "Kerchoo!" "Ur...why are you sneezing despite being a robot?" "Who knows!!" (In Eastern Asia, an unexpected sneeze is said to be a sign that the sneezer is being talked of elsewhere) ---- "The next is me!" This time, Llew stood up boastfully, speaking after his announcement in a loud voice. "I've something more to say... oh well, that's fine. Llew went to inspect Dark Zone, right?" "Yeah, under the command of Captain Ezel." "That's rare for the leader of our corps (Red Lion Corps) to go out and inspect." "I dunno much. I heard that Pale Moon invited him. With an invitation, you're less likely to be attacked on the way." "After all, the Pale Moon Circus provides protection to its invited guests." "Lord Ezel had traveled to Dark Zone during the Invasion War and unlocked many people. Perhaps that's their way of showing gratitude." "Let's talk about the main issue..." After that, Llew continued to speak without pointing out the main points, so Marron helped him to summarize. "So, Pale Moon and Spike Brothers aren't doing anything special now, but you guys were attacked by two men wearing strange masks. Though Captain Ezel defeated the two quickly." "Yeah, that's it!" "You had better try harder at speaking clearly." "That millenium elf is one of those who were saved by Sir Ezel..." ---- "Knight of the Lion, we won't let you go next time!" "We'll send you to hell for Lord Amon!" "Kukuku, you losers speak such boastful words with such injured bodies! Haha!" ""Vlad!!!"" ---- "Gareth went to Magallanica, right?" "Aah, under the command of Mr. Gallatin. According to the aerial troops, the armada and the pirates weren't found." "They had depleted a large portion of their forces during the two wars. Perhaps they are restoring their forces under the sea." "Yes, I do consi...I think so." Gareth amended his speech to a less formal one while lowering his head with embarrassment. Llew approached Gareth stealthily, whispering while smirking. "Hey, Gareth. Have you watched 'that'?" "'That'? What do you mean?" "Don't play dumb with me. I meant the live show of Bermuda Triangle! You were quite a ways away in Magallanica, don't tell me you didn't watch that!?" "Bermu...? Sorry, I don't know what that is. Is that some tourist attraction?" "I've told you about the live show before! Idol! Bermuda Triangle's L.I.V.E.S.H.O.W!" "Idol?" Llew, shouting in loud voice, was glanced by a surprised Salome. Leaking the voice "Aaah...." from his mouth, Llew was now in a cold sweat. "Aah. Llew likes that by the way." "Wah! No, I don't like that!" "Don't you have their autographs in your room? You said you got that during the restoration live show..." "Wwaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Llew was screaming in fear, but Salome was only surprised by the word "Idol", which she has never heard before. After watching the trembling Llew hold his head with his hands curiously, Salome returned to the talk as if nothing happened. "It's quite informative, allowing me to hear lots of things not written in the reports. Now, I am the last one to report." "Salome, or I should say the Corps of Jewel Knights, had been dispatched to Zoo for visitation as well as security. " "Yes, Zoo had been the land where the most dangerous commander invaded in the first place. Especially, the foundation of Neo Nectar, the World Tree, was damaged. It seems they need a lot of time to restore..." "So much damage..." They silenced for the severe thought. As if following the aura of seriousness, Marron switched to another topic. "I wonder what happens to Sir Percival." ---- Just after the Invasion Second War, "Percival", the leader of "Gold Paladin" in the altered world, exposed the mysteries of this war. The catastrophe of the world, the true identity of Blaze Paladins, and the future of the world. "Because the singularity has been liberated, this world---we call it the altered world, would fuse with the original world." After that, "Thing Saver Dragon" continued the speech. "Only those with close bonds can remember the fact that the children of my world and myself have existed in this era. For the others, they won't know there is the catastrophe. " And, the Blaze Paladins and Thing Saver Dragon are beings summoned by the power of "Zenon". As they have accomplished their tasks, they must return to their world. "Percival..." "Don't cry, Wingal. There are people who remember us. That's enough." Percival gently patted the head of the nearly crying Wingal. "But, but!" "Don't cry, you're so annoying..." "Mr. Eldol, to which direction are you speaking?" "So pesky! Don't touch me, Guido!" Finally, Percival reached his hand forward, facing the liberated hero, "Blaster Blade". "I would like to speak with you peacefully one day. If I can do so again, I intend to fight with you." Blaster Blade grasped that hand firmly. "Me too. I thank you from my heart for sustaining this world." After their hands separated, the bodies of Blaze Paladins were wrapped by light. A light that resembled their symbol, the bluish radiant flames. "Farewell, knights of the modern world. Please don't forget our name, for it shall be carved into history." ---- "But I was really astonished when I opened that book." Marron flipped the pages of the book he took out. When he stopped his hands, he pointed at the part which the name of a certain knightly order was written. "Blaze Paladin. It has been recorded, hasn't it?" "They have said their names would be carved into history. And this is their answer." "The bluish flames confronted the fate of disappearing and spoke their tales. Similar to saving our world, they fought to protect their place of existence in their original era." All of them smiled. But Salome thought of something that replaced her smile with anxiety. "I say, isn't today the time for the conference with the Empire?" "Oh, yes." "And it's said that Sir Blaster Blade would go to the conference." "Yeah. And the one who would talk with him is..." "The commander of Kagero, Dragonic Overlord." "It'd be best if the conference ends in peace..." "No, I think that's impossi...My thought would be that it is impossible." "Even looking cool, our Grandmaster is in fact quite hot-minded." Salome showed signs of anxiety for the first time since she came here, but the other three guys smiled, without fear. "He won't lose. After all, he is our Grandmaster. " ---- On the borderline between the Sanctuary and the Empire, the white and red armies confronted each other. It was said to be a conference, but the aura between the two armies wasn't anything resembling peace. And standing in the middle of each of the armies were two iconic warriors. "You are the one who helped me return to normal. Please allow me to thank..." The speech of the white swordsman was terminated by the huge sword pointing at his forehead. The shock-wave of the action blew sand and dust, causing chaos among the two armies, but the swordsman did not move even an inch. "That won't be necessary. We have no need for words." The colossal dragon pointing his sword to the swordsman's forehead spoke firmly. "I have no choice but to fight." The second speech of the swordsman was followed by the slashing sword. This time, the sword did not stop and severed the space that the swordsman had stood. But the swordsman was no longer standing there. He jumped into the sky, higher than the head of the dragon, and his hand was holding the radiant sword of pure white. Confronting the white sword was the colossal dragon. Challenging the red sword was the swordsman. Now, with the ferocious fighting spirits, the blades loaded with respective thoughts clashed. "Shine forth, Blaster Blade!" Category:Lores